Inn
An Inn is a recurring element of the ''Dragon Quest'' series, first appearing in Dragon Quest II. The player's party is able to rest the night at an inn, which will fully restore every party member's HP and MP and removes negative status effects except curses and death. Almost all inns charge a few gold coins for this service, which increases as the player progresses through the storyline. As of Dragon Quest III, staying at the Inn will change the time from night to day, with Dragon Quest VIII adding the option to stay until the evening. Free Inns and alternatives Dragon Quest *Tantegel Castle: And old man will restore your MP. If you have Heal, then you can restore yourself in this manner. Dragon Quest II *Spring of Bravery: The old man will restore your characters if talked to. *Tantegel: The old man serves the same function as the previous game. *Shrine of Rhone: The priest will restore both HP & MP along with allowing you to save the game. Dragon Quest III *Aliahan: The Hero's mother will let you rest at home until Baramos is defeated. *Cave West of Noaniels: A Healing Spring is located on the 2nd floor. *Tantegel: Recovery can be granted by the old man as with the previous games. *Zenith (Remakes only): A Healing Spring is located on the floor based off the Cave West of Noaniels. Dragon Quest IV *Lakanaba: Talking to Tessie will result in Torneko Taloon to rest for the day and recovering all HP, at least until the family moves to Endor. *Endor: One Torneko and his family move here, Tessie will serve the same function, but only until the old man at Trans-Montane Tunnel mentions sending a note to her. For the rest of the game, she will not grant free resting. *Aubout du Monde: The innkeeper will not charge Maya & Meena for staying the night, nor will he charge The Hero's party as long as one of the sisters is in the line up. *Woodcutter's cabin: After the first visit, the woodcutter will let you stay a night. *Heaven's Haven: A lone Zenithian restores the characters and allows for game saving. Dragon Quest V *Whealbrook: Sancho lets you rest during the first few visits in the game. *Roundbeck: The inn usage is free in the 1st Generation due to Bianca's family being friends with Pankraz. *Heaven's Above Abbey: One of the Nuns will let you rest here. It can be used in the 3rd Generation, but only during the day. *Mt. Batten Pass: The old woman in the first section of the area (leading up to Battenburg) allows the Hero and his party to rest free of charge. *Knightmare Towers: A Healing Spring is accessible on the door to the left of the entrance. *Mount Magmageddon: A Healing Spring is found deep in the area *Mostroferrato: The Briscoletti mansion becomes this at night if the Hero marries Nera or Debora. The resting spot is the room of the chosen bride. Dragon Quest VI *Weaver's Peak (Dream World): Tania lets her brother and his party rest at the house. *Wellshire: The inn is free until the Hero is rendered visible through the Dream dew. *Sorceria: The inn is free to use. In addition, HP and MP can be restored respectively through the Orb of Healing & Orb of Energy. Dragon Quest VII * Patrick covers the party's payment at Ballymolloy one time after their work at Rainbow Mines. (Past) * Palmela informs the Hero's party that they can stay at the Emberdale Inn before the trip to Burnmont. (Past) * After jumping down several pits, a Healing Spring is found in Burnmont. ** Also during the trip to the past, Palmela will heal the party once the town residents begin the ceremony to prevent the volcano's eruption. Dragon Quest VIII * Alexandria: Bangerz and Mash pool their coins together to let the Hero and Yangus rest at the inn after they took care of Jessica at the Tower of Alexandria, but only once. * Riverside Chapel: Resting there will be free for the first visit, with a donation of 10 Gold Coins being required for further use. * Royal Hunting Ground: A woman in the house outside of the hunting ground lets you rest up. She is gone after the Marcello has been defeated. * Seaview Church: Visitors are allowed to rest for free. * Dark Ruins: A Healing Spring is found near the end of the ruins. * Empycchu/Dark Empycchu: The inn doesn't charge the Hero or party members for rest. * Dragovian Sanctuary: The party is allow to rest at Chen Mui's residence after speaking to the Elders. * Memories Lane: The hall following every 4th boss (aside from the final one) will contain a tablet which fully heals and revives the party. Category:Locations Category:Recurring elements